So, Pay Backs the Sitch?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Monkey Fist is back and back with vengeance! And the world isn't the only thing Kim and Ron need to worry about... They must stop Monkey Fist latest plan before it to late but will his latest plan be to much for Team Possible to handle? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE_

_revised 10/13/13_

All you can hear were loud buzzing noises coming from the machine in the lab. The machine was running at its full capacity and unlike the past time the machine was put to the test... it was still running. A slim scientist was wearing her protective goggles over her eyes looking at the machine hoping it didn't fail as she moved the lever upward. Even with her protective goggles she couldn't stand the bright light shining through the lab.

_Just a few more seconds _she thought.

She pulled the power lever down dimming the bright light slowly. Once the light wasn't such an issue she was able to see a man with monkey hands and feet on the floor of the Human test tube he was in.

_It worked!_

The scientist took off her protective goggles waiting for the Monkey Fist to move. Monkey fist slowly touched the glass inside the human sized test tube trying to bring himself to stand. He eventually did after a few short minutes of struggle. Monkey Fist was weak and wasn't able to maintain his posture; he continued to put his weight on the glass. With every move he made the slim scientist eyed him with her eyes filled with glee. she clapped her hands together jumping up and down in place. Once Monkey Fist was able to stand on his own he then began to look at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Monkey fist spoke. He looked at the scientist, who had the biggest smile on her face. Monkey fist tapped ferociously on the glass.

"I demand to know where I am this instant! Let me out!" Monkey Fist said.

"Oh Honey Bunny of course!" The Scientist said as she pulled another lever which released Monkey fist. With the unexpected opening of the human test tube Monkey fell face down onto the floor. The scientist giggled covering her mouth making her way to Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist grunted as he got himself up from the ground eyeing the scientist with some rage.

"Who are you?" Monkey fist asked taking a defensive stance.

"You don't recognize me do you, Cuddle Buddy honey?" the scientist frowned for a split second before releasing a smile.

"I most certainly do not. I…."Monkey fist said but stop himself after he took better look at the slim scientist. She had dark brown colored eyes, short black hair, a gap between her two front teeth. But what caught Monkey Fist attention the most was the Otter-fly cuddle bunny that was pinned on her lab coat, He shivered.

"Amy?" Was all that came out of the monkey man's mouth, he was in utter shock. DNAmy quickly grabbed a hold of Monkey fist squeezing him tightly with her bear hug.

DNAmy giggled "ah! I knew you would remember me pudding pie! "she said continuing the bear hug.

"I …honestly…." Monkey Fist tried his best to make out his words with the little oxygen that was being let in. He stretched out his hands having his hands touching DNAmy's chest and broke free from the huge. "almost didn't recognize you. You… I must say Amy… look different"

"You've noticed" She smiled holding her hands together blushing "A few years can really change a person" she giggled and playfully punched monkey fist on the arm.

"I do believe…" Monkey fist stopped when he heard..."years? What do you mean years Amy?" Monkey Fist arched his eyebrow.

DNAmy was silent. She didn't know how to tell him "Sugar foot... I... uh..." DNAmy said looking down to the floor. "you have been turned to stone for the past eight years"

Monkey fist eyes grew with disbelief "that can't be! This isn't so!" Monkey fist yelled. "I…" Monkey Fist said. He was about to go full rant when his mind started to race with images of...a baby. Baby Hana, to be more precise, jumping on his face making his lose his balance...defeating him, making Yono the destroyer….

Monkey Fist shook his head in disbelief "I _was_ turned to stone"

Even though the night he was turned to stone was so vivid in his mind he still did not believe what DNAmy had told him. He didn't want to believe eight years of his life were wasted.

Even though Monkey fist intended it to be a statement DNAmy respond "Yes you were. It took me years to try to create a way to turn you back"

"This can't be" Monkey fist said still in utter disbelief covering his face.

DNAmy frowned and walked to her super computer. "I didn't want to show you Honey Bunny but …" she typed in some words on the computer. On the screen showed a picture of Kim and Ron in their graduation attire hugging each other and waving at the camera. Monkey Fist eyes were glued to the computer screen.

"This picture was taken 8 years ago, a month or so after you were...um...stone" DNAmy said.

She pressed another button showing another picture but this time it was a wedding picture. Kim was in her wedding dress having her and Ron's eyes meeting each other in a loving gaze."They got wedding 3 years later, a year before the graduated from college, they were 21"

"This is them now" DNAmy said showing Kim and Ron standing in front of a restaurant. Ron was in a chief's uniform placing one hand over Kim's shoulder, bring her closer to him flashing his goofy smile at the camera. there were Three little children in front of them. Ron with his free hand was holding one of the children's hand, a little girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. Kim had her hand place one of the other child, a blonde boy with rugged hair, freckles and also with greens eyes. In the middle of them all was a red headed boy with chocolate colored eyes posing in a superman pose. The children didn't look much older than the age of 4. "This is their family at Ron's restaurant opening a few months ago…as you can see cutie pudding' and pie….."

"No!" Monkey Fist yelled from the top of his lungs. Her stared at the picture with the up most hatred anyone can have. He clenched his fist.

"This can't be! Ron Stoppable and I were the only ones who possessed the mystical monkey power! It was I who should have been supreme Monkey master _not _ that arch-bumbler! Now there are more! More who possess the gift! The gift that was only reserve for _me _ and me alone! This can't be so!" Monkey fist was outraged. He couldn't believe all those years were gone and now he no closer to being the mystical monkey master than he was eight years ago.

Monkey Fist was going to start ranting when he stopped as he focused more on the picture. He continued staring at the children. He let out his evil smile and started laughing his evil laugh.

"I guess losing eight years of my life wasn't a total waste Amy" Money fist said.

DNAmy obviously confused by Monkey Fist's change of mood was about to asked what had gone into him when he continued to speak.

"Team Possible you just wait! Your happy lives are going to coming to an end… permanently" Monkey Fist said laughing his evil laugh " vengeance shall be mine!"

…

Kim was enjoying her day of shopping with her children. She smiled as they made their way to the sloth, holding her Club Banana bag. She had her bag on one hand and on the other she hold on to her daughter's hand as her two boys were walking in front of them.

"Mommy, are you going home soon" the girl said. She resembled a lot to Kim when she was her age. She had Kim's green eyes and had her hair the way Kim would have it but she had her father's blonde hair and freckles. She wore a greenish summer dress with two small pigtails like Kim use to have them. Her name was Betty Violet Stoppable but everyone called her Vi.

Kim couldn't help but smile "Yes Vi" Kim said "we are heading home"

"Good because I'm tired" whined one of her sons. He looked just like his sister expect in boy formed. He had his hair styled just like Ron's and also had Ron's big ears. His name was Dashiell Ronald Stoppable.

"Yeah me too and hungry!" chimed in the other boy.

This one didn't look like his brother and sister so much. He looked like Ron just minus the hair and freckles. He had Kim's reddish hair and had it styled just how the tweebs would have it. His name was Danniel James Stoppable. The two boys wore the same orange t-shirts and a pair of washed colored jeans.

"Now kids" Kim said reaching the sloth "I promise we'll grab something to eat and after we will go straight home, okay?" Kim said about to unlock the sloth car doors when she heard a similar voice.

"Oh I'm sorry"

Kim froze when she heard the voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She couldn't believe it.

She turned to see Monkey Fist and the monkey ninja's right behind him. Without thinking she quickly brought the kids behind her.

"But I think there is going be a change of plans" Money fist finished laughing is evil laugh.

"Monkey Fist" Kim said taking a defensive stance. "I see you haven't changed. Still with the monkey ninjas?"

"Indeed, being turned to stone will do that to a person and as for monkey minions well they always been loyal" Monkey Fist respond putting his hands behind is back "It's been quite a while since our last encounter hasn't it" Monkey Fist said eyeing the stoppable children "I see you and stoppable added some new members to the team"

Kim didn't say anything to monkey fist remark just stepped back a bit. All that was on her mind was getting the kids out of there.

"Guys get in the car when I say go" Kim said in a demanding voice the children not taking her eyes of Monkey fist. The kids looked at Kim with fear. They had no idea what was going on. They kids just stared at Monkey Fist huddling themselves together behind Kim.

"Oh you think you're leaving with them?" Monkey said laughing "unlikely! Monkey Ninjas attack!"

"Now!" Kim yelled unlocking the sloth's doors while the money ninjas tackled her.

Vi screamed clinching herself to her brothers. None of the stoppable kids moved. They were frozen with fear. Monkey fist seeing Kim distracted quickly took his opportunity and went after them.

Kim tossing a monkey over her shoulder. "Not a chance Monkey fist" but it was too late. Monkey fist was able to get Vi and Danny into his grasp while Danny was being held by one of monkey ninjas.

The kids started to cry "mom!" they yelled

"Don't worry Possible, you'll see them again!" Monkey fist laughed tossing the smoke bomb on the floor. Kim raced to catch Monkey fist but alas...

"Mommy! Help!" She went through smoke but once the smoke cleared there was no sign of Monkey Fist or the kids.

"Vi, Dash, Danny!" Kim yelled from the top of her lungs." Where are you?!"There was nothing but simply the mere silence of the parking lot. Kim fell on her knees put her hands on her face letting the tears fall down her face.

"My babies" Kim said half tearing up. Kim needed to pull herself together, as she slowly gained her strength once more she thought of only one place she needed to go. She wiped some the tears off her face as she got up and quickly got into the sloth and drove rapidly out of the parking lot.

_**AUTHOR NOTE: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D I did edited this for those who are re-reading. as always let me know what you thought. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was at the restaurant, cooking and preparing meals for the many hungry customers. He was in a very good mood while he was flipping the chicken to make sure one side wasn't over cooked. In the middle of his meal preparation he felt his stomach in knots.

"Whoa" Ron said. He was about to shake off the feeling when he saw Ned coming inside the Kitchen with a concern look on his face not looking Ron in the eye.

"Uh, Ron?" Ned asked timidly.

"Ned, what are you doing here? I thought…" Ron said

"I'm sorry Ron but Kim's here" Ned said cutting Ron off. "She asked me to get you. She waiting for you in your office … and she looks upset" Ned warned Ron.

Ron with a confused look on his face turned his attention to his other chief "Joe you can take it from here right?" Ron asked

Joe nodded "Yes Sir" he responded. Ron nodded and followed Ned outside of the kitchen.

….

When Ron was in front of his office he was hesitant to enter. Why would Kim come into his office? Why would she pop by without telling him she was? He didn't know what he was going to find behind the door. Was Kim mad at him and was going to yell at him the minute he walked through the door?

Ron opened the door of his office; he saw Kim with her hands folded looking outside the window crying.

"KP, what's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

Kim turned to face Ron with her eyes full with tears. Out of instinct Ron brought her into his arms hugging her.

"Talk to me Kim. What's going on? What happen?" Ron asked in a worried tone wanting more than anything for Kim to answer his questions.

"Oh Ron!*sniff* our *sniff* babies!" Kim said hugging Ron tighter.

"What about the kids Kim?" Ron asked concerned. He broke the hug and put his hand under Kim's chin bringing Kim's eyes to meet his. "Tell me what happened. Where are they?"

Kim explained the sitch to Ron.

Ron was angry; no he was far more than angry, he was furious. No one messes with his Kim or his children. Ron's chocolate eyes were become a very dark blue "Monkey Fist is going to pay" Ron said in a heated tone. He clenched his fit together.

"It's all my *sniff* fault" Kim said wiping her tears "if I wouldn't *sniff* have been busy fighting off those stupid monkeys…" Kim started turning her face away from Ron " They wouldn't be with Monkey Fist but here with me." Kim cried out. She felt like the worse mother in the world. All she heard for the crying pleads her child yelled.

_Mommy help!_

Ron bought her closer to him and gave her a kiss. When he broke the kiss he put his hands on Kim's checks bringing her face to his.

"KP" Ron said "You did all you could, it isn't your fault." He hugged his wife, caressing her hair. "We'll find them."

The Kimmunicator started to beep. Kim pressed the Kimmunicator button to show an older Wade.

"Found anything Wade" Kim asked hopeful.

"No Kim I haven't gotten a single solid location on Monkey fist or the kids since you told me what happened" Wade said typing on his keyboard. "I have idea where Monkey Fist might be hiding the kids"

That wasn't what either Kim or Ron wanted to hear. They needed some kind of clue to help them think of any possible location Monkey Fist might be hiding the kids. It took Ron a minute to figure out where to start their search.

"Wade I need you to get us a ride to Japan" Ron said. Kim and Wade looked at Ron not quite sure why they needed to go to Japan.

"If there's going to be any clue as to where the Triplets might be" Ron started to explain himself after seeing Kim and Wade weren't getting his logic "Our best bet is to go to Yamanouchi and see what we can dig up"

"You think that'll help Ron?" Kim asked.

"Monkey Fist's plan is going involve MMP Kim" Ron said "If we're to have any chance finding him and the kids we need to at least have an idea what his sick twisted plan might be."

"He's right Kim" Wade said "That would be your best bet. Monkey Fist always did get his plans by following prophecies; remember when he was trying to look for Hana? "

"You guys are right" Kim said "Looks like we are heading to Japan"

"Your ride will be there in a few minutes" Wade said.

"Please and thank you" Kim said giving Wade a weak smile and ending the call.

Ron walked to his desk chair and grabbed is jacket.

"Ron?" Kim asked surprised.

"Wait here for the ride Kim. I'll be back" Ron said opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"I have to go pick up my little sister" Ron said closing the office door behind him.

...

The Stoppable children were trapped inside a cage. They hugged each other trying their best to avoid looking to the eyes of Monkey fist's monkey ninjas

"I don't think Dad's fear of monkeys is stupid anymore guys" Danny said to his siblings "Just look at these monkeys! They're not like the ones we saw at the zoo, you know the friendly, playful, _non-scary masked ones_" Danny said eyeing one of masked money.

"You got that right" Dash said looking at one them. " they are starting to creep me out"

"What does the Money Man want with us anyway" Vi said wiping her tears. "I want Mom and Dad"

"Oh don't worry young ones" Monkey fist said as we walked inside the room "your parents will be here momentarily…. I'm counting on it" Monkey fist laughed.

"Wh…wh…what do you want with us?" Danny timidly asked

"Simple my young boy, I want to be the ultimate Monkey Master!" Monkey fist yelled raising his arms "And you three are going to help me achieve it"

Monkey fist looked down at the kids seeing the fear in their eyes. "Not even my arch-bumbler Ron Stoppable and The Han will be a match for me!" Monkey Fist proclaimed to the children laughing once more.

"My daddy is going to wipe the floor with your monkey butt!" Dash yelled at Monkey Fist narrowing his green eyes coldly at him. "You'll see!"

"Dash! Don't make the monkey man angry" Vi whispered covering her face with his shirt.

"I can see you take after your mother…Dash is it?" Monkey Fist said looking at the blonde Kid. Dash didn't nod but simply stared at the monkey man.

"Dash, my boy I'm not going to harm you or your brother and sister … well not yet at least" Monkey Fist laughed.

"And please call me Monkey Fist or Uncle Monty whatever suits you" Monkey Fist said smiling.

"Now" Monkey fist said snapping his fingers making the monkey ninjas jump right to his side "Let's see if the prophecy is indeed correct"

**Author note : Ron was right about a prophecy! I wonder what Monkey Fist has in store for Team Possible and the little stoppable children? Please let me know what you thought :D love hearing from you guys! - KPFAN OUT**


End file.
